H2O : Time For College
by meridian123
Summary: The moon pool has regenerated, an old enemy has returned and the girls are starting college! they also meet a merman while swimming and he becomes part of the group. emma has returned and lewis is back from the states. how will the series continue? read and find out.
1. Chapter 1 : a new adventure

H2O : Time For College

Chapter 1

Jake's pov

My family has always been rich and don't get me wrong I like having a big bank account but money isn't everything. Sorry I guess I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Jake and I'm a merman. Yes I know it sounds impossible but it's true. I'm from California in San Francisco and when I was about 16 I went camping with my dad in the woods on the coast. We would always go camping there every year but that year we went camping in a new spot on the coast just a few miles away from our usual spot and I told my dad I was going for a walk. as I was walking along I saw a pool of water and I felt drawn to it like a magnet. Little did I know something magic was about to happen and just as I was making my way down the hill to the pool I tripped and fell downhill and made a huge splash into the pool! Just as I surfaced the full moon came out of the clouds and the water around me began to glow. I looked around totally astonished and when the water stopped glowing I got out of the pool and made my way back to the camp. The next day I went into our family's massive pool because I went swimming every day and I loved to be underwater but when I jumped in I had a giant fish tail! It was blue with a few spots of green and when I got out I freaked! I scrambled for a towel and dried myself off and next thing I knew I had my legs back. Soon after my fishy freak out I googled merpeople and found a lot of history and a whole lot of stuff that didn't seem to match anything I was experiencing until soon I stumbled across a website dedicated to an old book about merpeople that had all kindsa info and there was a free downloadable copy of it so I downloaded it to a flash drive and read it and found the answers I had been looking for and a few answers I didn't expect. The book said merpeople have special powers and mermaids control their abilities with hand positions while mermen can control their abilities by using their mind or hand positions or even a combination of both. This got me fired up so I went outside to try to find out my power and tried each power listed in the book and found I had three powers, pyrokinesis, aerokinesis, and electrokinesis, fire, lightning, and air. After practicing awhile I gained full control of my abilities and learned how to heat things up too. After I learned my powers I went back to the book and it said mermaids fall under a trance if they see the full moon but mermen don't. I thought that was weird but since I'm a merman I ignored the rest and kept reading and found that mermaids and mermen can swim extremely fast but mermen have super strength both underwater and on land. I thought that was cool so I kept reading and saw that mermen unlike mermaids can not only swim super fast but also run super fast.  
So now you're caught up on how I became a merman so now on to the present. It's been a couple years since I became a merman but I've really come to enjoy it. I have gone swimming practically every day and love to go to the reef. It's been my little secret for awhile and there's been a few times I've nearly gotten caught but overall it's been a really fun ride. Now I'm off to college in the gold coast in Australia to learn computer sciences and business economics. Needless to say I've got my own mansion waiting for me and I have it and a nice car all to myself and the best part is that my mansion is on my very own private beach! I'm happy about that but what use is all this if you don't have friends to share it with? I guess it's finally time to go for a swim.

Third person pov

Emma, Cleo Rikki and Bella had just packed their stuff and met up at Cleo's house before moving into the school dorms.  
"So Rikki, only a week away from starting college. How do you feel?" Cleo inquired. "A little nervous but excited. I can't wait until I can reopen my café without Zane." and then Emma said "ugh I know you liked Zane but to tell you the truth I just couldn't stand him. He was such a jerk!" "I know but he was pretty good for awhile. so how are things with you and ash? Is he gonna go to college?" Rikki asked. "I'll just have you know that Ash has become a very famous professional jockey and yet he still takes the time to give riding lessons." Emma retorted "well Cleo, how are things with you and Lewis?" Bella inquired to stop the fight she could tell was about to start. "Great! He's gonna be going to all the same classes I am so I'll be spending some much needed time with him! I really missed him when he was in America." "I'm really happy for you Cleo. Will has decided he wants to be a zoologist so he'll be studying for that." Bella said. "hmm interesting career choice. By the way how are things with you and will?" Emma asked. "Things are going great. To tell you the truth things couldn't be going better." Bella replied while showing a smile. "Can we stop talking about boys for a little while? I wanna go for a swim! Are you girls up for it?" Rikki asked "Sure. I guess we can manage a swim before we start moving to our dorms." Emma said and the rest agreed.

The four mermaids ran to the beach and dove into the water then sped off to the reef but little did they know a certain merman was also headed to the reef.

Jake was swimming away from his private beach to go looking for a nice reef to explore when all of a sudden he saw four things swim up to the reef as he was gliding along. he hid behind a coral and poked his head out and saw four mermaids. Rikki saw him poking his head out and he pulled his head back behind the coral. Then Rikki signaled for the mermaids to surface. "I thought I saw something down there." Rikki said "like what? Cleo asked "well I thought I saw-" just as Rikki was about to finish Jake popped his head out and said "Hi I'm Jake!" and all four girls screamed with surprise!


	2. Chapter 2 : a new friend

Chapter 2

"AHH!" all four screamed with surprise when Jake popped his head out of the water and said hello. "OW! MY EARS!" Jake cupped his hands over his ears and said "Geez I say hi and you all scream at me?!" The girls looked stunned and Rikki was the first person to speak up. "well I definitely didn't expect to run into a merman. In fact I don't think any of us did which is probably why we all screamed." "well I didn't expect to run into four mermaids either and you don't hear me screaming." Jake said and Bella replied by saying "He has a point. I'm sorry Jake we were just surprised. My name is Bella, this is Emma, Cleo and Rikki." and each girl said hi "Nice to meet you all." Jake said then Cleo said "Why don't we talk somewhere else. The middle of the ocean isn't exactly a good place for the conversation we need to have." so they all headed to Cleo's house and when they got to the beach they all dried off and when Rikki came to Jake to steam dry him she saw him use his heat power to dry off and then he said. "I've gotta go get something so I'll be right back." and he used his superspeed to run to his house where he got his flash drive and laptop and ran back. "I'm back!" he said "Wow that was fast!" Rikki said then Jake said "Unlike mermaids, mermen are not only fast underwater but on land as well." "I've gotta make a call" Bella said "Me too" said Cleo "Me three" said Emma. When Cleo called Lewis he answered "Hello?" "Hi Lewis can you meet me at my parents house?" she said "sure but I thought you would be at your dorm getting ready to move in by now." he replied "Yeah but something came up." said Cleo. "Okay I'll be right there." he said and hung up. Meanwhile during Bella's call… "Hi Will can you meet me at Cleo's parents house?" she asked "Sure but I thought you'd be at your dorm by now." he replied "Something came up." she said "Okay I'll be right there." he said then hung up. and during Emma's call "Hi Ash can you meet me at Cleo's parents house?" she said "Okay but aren't you supposed to be at your dorm?" "Yes but something happened during our swim." she said "Oh? What happened?" he asked "I'll tell you when we meet." she said "Okay I'll see you there." he said then hung up. Once everybody was present Lewis, Ash and Will were wondering who Jake was and Rikki said "We bumped into him during our swim." "WHAT?!" all three men exclaimed then all started shouting. Then Jake whistled to bring silence and said "It's okay I'm a merman!" and everyone shut up and he told them how he became a merman and they all shared their stories and when they were done Lewis asked "Jake, you said you found a website that had a download of an old book about merpeople?" "That's right I did." he said "can I see the site?" Lewis asked "Sure I'll bring it up on my laptop then write down the web address for you." Jake says "Thanks" Lewis says as he peruses the site. "Oh my. This book is the one I found a couple years ago that had the wishing potion in it." he said "What? Really?" Cleo asks and takes a look and sees what Lewis is talking about. "You guys know about that book? Jake said. "Yeah we had a copy but it accidentally got destroyed." Emma said. "what's all this about a book?" Bella asked. And the three girls tell everybody what happened with the book and the wishing potion. "…and I never thought I'd see that book again. Let alone available for download. I'll download it to a flash drive for each of you." Lewis said. "Okay Thanks Lewis." Cleo said. "OH MY GOD! We were supposed to move into our dorms today but with all that's happened we forgot!" Emma said. So they all ran to get ready and Jake went to Rikki's place to help her get her stuff and move while each boyfriend helped their girlfriend respectively.

At Rikki's Dads trailer…

"Who's this?" Rikki's dad asked. "Dad this is Jake he's a friend and he's helping me move into my dorm." Rikki said "Oh okay. Nice to meet you Jake." Rikki's dad said. "Likewise." Jake said. "I guess it's time to get to work." Rikki's dad said and so they did and when they got to a really heavy piece of furniture Jake said "I got this." and picked it up and Rikki's jaw dropped along with her dads. Then Jake put it in the moving van and turned around to see two dropped jaws and said. "what? I just moved it for you." and he walked past them to keep working and he said "Are we working or not?" and Rikki and her father snapped outta it and got back to work. Pretty soon everything was in the moving van and they went to the dorms. When they met everybody else at the dorms they got to work moving in. Everybody had their own room in the dorm with their own kitchen, bathroom, and bedroom along with a living room. Pretty soon the work was done and they were about to order pizza to celebrate when Jake said "I can make us some pizza." "Really?" Rikki asked. "Yeah back in the states all my friends loved the pizza I made." so he got to work in the kitchen and when he was done Emma said "Looks good. Who's gonna take the first bite?" and Rikki said "I will." and she bit into her pizza and her eyes widened and she swallowed and said "Wow this is some seriously good pizza!" so everybody else bit in and soon they were all singing their praises to the chef.


	3. Chapter 3 : what's a sea melon?

Chapter 3

Emma, Cleo, Rikki, and Bella left their dorms to meet the guys at Lewis's secret fishing spot to go for a swim. when they got there they saw ash and Lewis in scuba gear with will just wearing a pair of swim trunks and Jake in cargo pants and a polo shirt. Jake said "Is everybody ready for a swim?" and everybody said yes and Jake said "Great! But there is something nice I have to tell you." "well? What is it? Rikki said then Jake responded with "Awhile back I read in that old book that merpeople are able to talk to each other and animals with their minds. The book called it telepathy and it doesn't work on humans and it only goes one way. First you think of the person you want to talk to then think of what you want to say and the person you thought of will hear you. distance doesn't matter with telepathy so you can talk to eachother no matter how far away you are. it's more convenient that a phone. Animals are also capable of this but for some species it's really hard. It's really easy for dogs, cats, and dolphins. In the past I was only able to talk to animals this way cuz I didn't know any other merpeople. Talking to animals is great but after awhile you want to talk to other merpeople when you swim." Then Emma said "I can understand that. Then out of the blue Jake said "Last one in is a rotten sea melon!" and everybody said "Sea melon?!" and Jake was already in the water and Ash was the last one in. Once everybody was in the water Ash asked what a sea melon is and Jake said "As far as I know there's only one fruit that grows in the ocean and that's a sea melon. They grow in kelp forests and taste like a mix of watermelon, pineapple, and mango. They're quite tasty and if we're lucky I'll find one during our swim." so everybody dove underwater then Bella, and Will went to the open ocean to dive for some sunken treasures while Cleo and Lewis swam through the reef together. Needless to say Emma and Rikki started a race while ash decided to join jake in searching for a sea melon. Ash signaled Jake to surface and they did and ash asked Jake "what are sea melons supposed to look like anyways?" and Jake asked him "have you ever seen a brain coral?" and Ash said "Yeah" "They look like that but they're more ovular and a little squishy. And they grow in kelp forests." Jake said so Ash replied with "Okay let's start looking." and they dove underwater and swam to the closest kelp forest and started searching. After about fifteen minutes Jake found one and pulled it off the kelp root it was rooted with and tapped ash on the shoulder and when ash turned around Jake had a huge sea melon in his hand that was the size of a big watermelon. Then Emma used telepathy to tell Jake that they were ready to go and Jake said "Okay me and Ash will be right with you." "We're meeting at the moon pool." Emma said "Where is your moon pool? You just have to think to me about how to get there and I'll know" Jake said so then Emma thought of how to get to the moon pool and Jake knew and said "Thanks Emma" so he signaled Ash that it was time to get going and they swam to the moon pool. Lewis had gone back to get his boat and a picinic basket and took it to Mako and when everybody got there he had just started setting everything up and when Jake and Ash got there he said "You guys are in for a treat! I found a sea melon!" and he held it up and they all looked at it then while he had everyone's attention he threw it up in the air and shot slicing bursts of air at it and the pieces fell to the picinic blanket and he picked up a slice and bit into it but the juices dripped down his mouth and he got his tail and said "This is really tasty but in order to eat it you have transform so ya better be sitting down." then everyone started eating and they all enjoyed the rest of their day at mako.


	4. Chapter 4 : an old enemy

Chapter 4

Two years ago… Dr. Denman had just gotten tricked by Emma, Cleo, and Rikki and she was angry that she'd been defeated so she decided to do as much research as possible into merpeople and found an old book about merpeople. It seemed to be a childrens book but by now she was desperate so she decided to give it a look and the first lines said "In certain places are pools of water and if you walk into one of these pools on a full moon, magic will happen and your life will change forever." when she read that she knew she had what she was looking for so she closed the book and bought it. Then she hatched a plan. Denman was going to scan the book into an ebook file and start a website that has a free download of it and when unknowing merpeople did research into what they are they would find the book and download it. Little do they know the website tracks the merpeople to where they live and also where she observes them and their habits like she would wild animals and potentially kidnaps them as test subjects. She uploaded the file and then about a day later the tracking system went online but little did she know our friend jake downloaded the file before the tracking system went online and unknowingly escaped her clutches.

Now it's been three days since Jake showed up and Lewis was in his dorm room and realized he'd forgotten to download the old merpeople book. So he decided to download it now. As he was downloading Dr. Denman was across the country and sees that somebody at a college in the gold coast just downloaded the book and she thought "hmm I wonder if there are any more merpeople there. The gold coast does have a moon pool so maybe there's some new merpeople there. I'd better go there myself. Something tells me this'll be interesting." so then she got to her boat and told the captain "set a coarse for the gold coast."


	5. Chapter 5 : time to race

Chapter 5

It's the first day of college and everybody was standing on the campus grounds and Rikki said "Well today's the day." "The first day" Cleo started, "of the rest" Bella continued, "of our lives" Emma finished "Yup let's go." Jake said. And with that they were off to their classes. Jake had computer sciences and business economics and Cleo and Lewis had marine biology together. Will has started zoology while Bella is taking classes to become a music teacher. Emma is studying to become a primary school teacher while Rikki is taking business economics. Jake has the first round of classes in the morning with Jake taking computer sciences first for half the morning from 7:00am to 10:00 am and gets business economics with Rikki for the second half from 10:15 am to 12:00 pm leaving them both with the afternoon off. Everybody else has their classes from 11:00 am to 5:00 pm. Jakes computer science class went well and soon it was time for business economics and both Rikki and Jake had the same class. Jake had taken a break in the lounge and fell asleep while Rikki had gone for a morning swim cuz she had the morning off but lost track of the time and was soon running across campus saying "Oh my god I can't believe I lost track of the time!" and she made her way across campus and half way there decided to use the cafeteria as a shortcut but half way through the cafeteria she tripped over a pair of legs hanging off a chair with none other than Jake fast asleep! "AAHH!" she screamed and fell flat on her face and Jake woke up totally surprised saying "What the-" but he slid off the chair and fell flat on his butt saying "OW!" and he stood up and saw that out of all the people who coulda tripped on his feet it was none other than Rikki. When he saw her on the ground he exclaimed "Oh my god! Did you trip over me? I'm so sorry Rikki!" and he helped her up and started to help her pick things up and when they were done he asked Rikki what time it is and she said "10:10am I gotta get to class see ya later." "10:10am huh? I've got a class in a few minutes too. See ya!" and he used his superspeed and ran to his business economics class and stopped right outside the door and walked in and saw the clock say 10:13am and sat in class and got his books out and a few minutes later Rikki ran through the door just a couple minutes too late and much to Jakes surprise they were in the same class. You're late miss Chadwick." said their professor. "Sorry" said a slightly embarrassed Rikki and she sees Jake sitting at a desk pointing to the desk next to him and she sits down and Jake said "I guess you made it to class." "Yeah but I didn't expect you here." she said "Likewise" he responded and then they went on with the class and when class was over Jake said "Why don't we go for a swim?" and Rikki replied with "Sure I could really go for a nice swim!" "Okay then why don't we go to my place? I live on a beach." "Okay I guess." so they walk to Jake's Jeep and get in and Jake says "This'll be fun." so he pulls up to a mansion and gets out and says "You coming or not? "This is your place?" Rikki says with a surprised smile and says "Wow this mansion is even bigger than Zane's place before he moved!" (Start Flashback) "Rikki This is your last chance to get back together with me cuz soon I'm off to college in Britain." Zane said "Good riddance! I finally don't have to be bothered by you anymore! And I'm glad Sophie's gone too!" replied Rikki. Sophie had moved across the country for a great job opportunity so Rikki was happy she didn't have to see her anymore. (End Flashback)  
"Who's Zane?" Jake asked "Oh an old boyfriend. We used to own a café together called Rikki's café and when we broke up the business went underwater and he caused a lot of trouble for us. He moved away and frankly I'm glad he's gone." Rikki replied "Oh okay. Well let's go swimming now." Jake said "Wait a minute I wanna check out your place." Rikki said "umm okay I guess." so they went inside and Jake showed her around his place including a home theater system that looked like it belonged in a movie theater and a massive movie and tv show library along with some great video games. Then he showed her the kitchen with an overstocked fridge, pantry, and cupboards and his queen sized bed in his master bedroom. And soon they were done and jake asked "Now can we go swimming?" and Rikki said "Okay and they went outside and Jake said "Oh by the way I own this beach for several kilometers either way from my mansion" and Rikki said "All of this is yours?" and he said "Yup." so then he jumped in the water and they swam to the reef and when they got there Jake said "Man the reefs here in Australia are even better than the one in California!" and he swam through a particularly colorful part of the reef and Rikki said "yeah these reefs are pretty great. I'll race you to mako!" and Jake and Rikki simultaneously counted down "three…two…one!" and they were off! Rikki started out in the lead but then Jake caught up and started to take the lead when Rikki said "oh no you don't!" and sped up then jake said "I'm not gonna lose!" and they split up when they almost ran into a large rock and then on the other side of the rock Rikki saw Jake ahead of her and when she tried to move around him he blocked her while saying "Nope! I'm not letting you pass me!" every time she tried to move around him he'd block her until they got to mako when he had to make a sharp turn and she turned faster and passed him and went into the moon pool. And when he surfaced he congratulated her on her victory and they went back to the beach and he gave her a ride back to the dorms then went home for the day.


	6. Chapter 6 Rikki's big date

Chapter 6

Jakes pov

I had just eaten breakfast and was on my way to my car and as I got in I thought "Yesterday was a good day. I had fun racing against Rikki. She's kinda cute. I think I'll ask her out today after school. Hmm where should we go?" then I started driving to school and kept thinking "hmm maybe a fancy restaurant? Then again she doesn't seem like she'd like that so maybe something a little more her style. Maybe a nice night on the town? Yeah walking through town just getting to know each other better and maybe stopping into a restaurant would be good. I think she'd like that." so I arrived at school and my computer sciences class went well and soon it was time for business economics so I got there on time and was happy to see Rikki arrive just as I did. Once class was over I turned on the charm and felt butterflies in my stomach and said "Hi Rikki." "Hi Jake." Rikki responded a bit nonchalantly and I said "Well would you like to go out sometime? Like a date?" and Rikki stopped in her tracks and looked at me kinda strangely and just when I thought she was gonna say no she surprised me by saying "Okay sure. Whaddaya have in mind?" and I was surprised but replied as calmly as I could "A night on the town this Saturday. We walk through downtown and get to know each other better and maybe stop in a restaurant and get a bite to eat. We'll see where things go from there. Does that sound good?" "Yeah that sounds fun. I'll see ya then." Rikki replied and I hadn't realized just how much I liked her until she said that and we parted ways and I walked away with a huge grin on my face and went home for a swim. Third person pov…  
Emma, Cleo, Rikki, and Bella were spending the night at a hotel room together because it's the full moon when Cleo said "It was nice of Jake to pay for us to stay at a hotel together for the full moon but i wonder why he isn't here?" and Emma said "Apparently mermen aren't affected by the full moon." "Really? That seems strange." said Bella "I guess that's for girls only. By the way I have something interesting to tell you." Rikki said "Okay spill. What happened" Cleo asked "Jake asked me out on a date yesterday." "Good for you!" Bella said "I guess I'm just a little nervous about boys after what happened with Zane." Rikki said "Well don't be. Jakes a really nice guy." Cleo replied "So when's the date and where's he taking you?" Emma asked "Tomorrow night at 7:00pm and he said it's gonna be a night on the town with us walking through downtown enjoying ourselves and seeing where it goes from there." Rikki replied "Ooh that seems fun." Cleo said "Well let's watch a movie." Bella said and everybody agreed and they enjoyed the rest of their full moon sleepover.

The next day…

Rikki had asked Bella over to her dorm room to help her get ready for her date and Rikki asked Bella "Hmm… Should I wear the red dress or the black dress?" "Definitely red. It looks great on you." Bella said and Rikki replied with "Okay I guess." "You should wear this tonight." Bella said while handing Rikki a bracelet with a few blue gems on it and a mermaid engraved into it. "Oh Bella I'm sorry but I don't like to wear bracelets. Thanks anyways" Rikki replied "Oh no problem. It's alright." Bella said "Well it's almost 7:00. He should be picking me up soon. Wish me luck." Rikki said "Good luck! Have a nice night. I should get going. Bye Rikki." Bella said "Okay, bye Bella" Rikki replied and Bella left. Soon Rikki heard a knock on her door and went to open it and saw Jake dressed in blue jeans, a blue polo shirt, and wearing a scallop shell on a silver chain looking great. "Hey Rikki. Are you ready to go?" Jake asked "yeah I'm ready." Rikki replied "Then let's go." Jake answered and with that they were out the door. When they got to Jakes car Rikki saw Jake was driving a red Charger with racing stripes. "Wow sweet ride." Rikki said and Jake opened the passengers side door and got in the drivers seat and they headed downtown. Once they were downtown Jake parked his car and they got out and as they walked jake looked at her in her red dress with that crystal necklace on and thought to himself "I'd better not screw this up. I think I'm in love." so then he said "How's your day been so far?" "Good. Yours?" Rikki asked. "Good. I've been looking forward to tonight." he said "Me too. Oh hey look a carnival. Let's go." "Okay that seems fun." so then they walked to the carnival and played a few games and Jake bought some cotton candy. Then Jake saw a karaoke booth and said "Hey let's do some karaoke." "Umm I don't know." Rikki said "Come on it'll be great. Here I'll go first." Jake replied and set the song to Take Me Away by Globus and started singing and Rikki was amazed at how great his voice was and had an idea. Since Rikki is an okay singer but couldn't beat Bella when the group had their own Karaoke contest she would invite him along and they'd team up for it. When Jake was done singing it was Rikki's turn and she sang where we belong by Kate Alexa and she rocked out at the karaoke booth and then they went home. Once they were at Rikki's doorstep she said "I had a great time tonight Jake." "Me too. I had a lot of fun." then Rikki did something unexpected and gave Jake a nice long kiss and said goodnight and then the date was over. When Rikki closed the door she had a huge grin on her face and Jake was smiling all night.


	7. Chapter 7 : Karaoke night

Chapter 7

As Jake was getting ready for school Rikki called to him using telepathy "I really had fun the other night. How do you feel about coming to my dorm tonight with the others and having a karaoke night? I should tell you you're my secret weapon against Bella. We always make it a competition. since Cleo can't sing and Emma prefers not to and since Lewis and Ash want to be supportive they never take part and instead act as the judges. It's always me, Bella, and Will. Wanna come?" "Sure Rikki I'd love to." Jake said with a smile. "Well then it's settled. I'll tell the others." Rikki replied "Great. I'll see ya at class." Jake said "Yeah see ya there." Rikki said

After Jake and Rikki's conversation the mermaids met at a café. "So Rikki how was your date?" Cleo asked "It was great. We walked through downtown for a bit and stumbled across a carnival and we went there for the rest of our date and played a few games won a few prizes, and ate a lot of cotton candy. Aaannnd at the end of the night we kissed." "Ooh Rikki good for you! How was it?" Cleo asked "I don't kiss and tell but if I did I would say we have a lot of chemistry." Rikki replied "Great! How about we go for a swim?" Bella said "I'm up for that." Emma replied and the rest agreed so they all went to the beach and jumped in the water. Once they had transformed they made their way to the reef. Emma swam around the nearest coral and said "Cleo, I remember helping move your fish tank. Do you need any more coral?" "Actually I do. I moved all my fish into a bigger tank because I have more space in my dorm. Why?" Cleo responded "Because I just found a piece of coral you're gonna love." and she showed Cleo a piece of coral that had some reds and oranges and a slight hint of blue. "Oh it's perfect! But we'd better look it up in the book. I don't want to accidentally poison my fish again." Cleo said "Well girls I've got to go now because I'm meeting Jake at the cafeteria for brunch. I'll see you guys later. Oh by the way come to my dorm tonight. We're having a karaoke contest and no is not an option." Rikki said "Okay see ya there. bye Rikki" Emma said and everybody agreed to karaoke night and Rikki left.

At the cafeteria…  
"Hey Jake how are you today?" Rikki asked "I'm good but better now that you're here. How are you?" Jake replied "I'm good and excited to finally beat Bella at the karaoke contest tonight." Rikki said "I can see you're really into this. Well I'm happy to help." Jake said and then they started talking about their class and before they knew it it was time for class and when class was over he offered to hold the contest at his mansion instead. "Umm okay I'll tell the others." she said "Hey guys the plans have changed. We're gonna have the karaoke contest at Jakes place." she said using telepathy and when everybody agreed she told them how to get there and then her and Jake headed to the store and got party snacks and they went to his mansion and got the place ready and soon Rikki heard Cleo use telepathy to say Rikki? Lewis and I are in front of this huge mansion and I'm wondering if you might've given us the wrong directions." "Cleo, look at the front window." and she called Jake to the window and they waved hello to Cleo and Lewis and soon the two were at the front door and were let in and Cleo said "Oh my god Jake you never told us you're rich!" and Jake responded with "My dad is the C.E.O. of a big computer software company in the states. I'm gonna be going into the family business later on. That's why I'm studying computer sciences and business economics." "Wow that's impressive Jake." Lewis said then Jake and Lewis started talking tech and once everybody was there it was time for the karaoke contest and they split into teams with Will and Bella on one team and Rikki and Jake on another. Will had made a karaoke disk of all of Bellas songs so Bella started singing her song "You're everything" and then when it was Wills turn he sung all star by Smash Mouth of all things and did really good. Now it was Rikki's turn and she sang Cooler Than Me by Mike Posner and surprised everybody with how well she sang but then it was Jakes turn and he started Take Me Away by Globus and stunned everyone but Rikki with his voice and it was very clear that Jake and Rikki were the winners which surprised everybody there. After they beat Bella and Will in their karaoke contest Jake said "Wanna watch a movie now?" and everybody said yes and Jake took them to his tv room with the massive home theater system and Lewis looked at the massive screen and his jaw dropped then he directed them to his movie and tv show library and they chose a few movies and watched them and then everybody went home and Jake gave Rikki a ride home and when they got there Rikki said "I guess I'll see you later Jake. Bye." "Bye Rikki see ya later." and with that the night was over.


	8. Chapter 8 : the marine park

Chapter 8

It was the weekend so Cleo was at work as a dolphin trainer at sea world because since she'd started college she had been working weekends. "Good morning Ronnie. How are you today?" Cleo said with telepathy "I'm okay. How are you?" Ronnie replied "I'm good. We're gonna be going over a new routine today." Cleo replied "Oh really? What are we gonna do this time?" Ronnie asked and then they started discussing their routine for the next show and later that day it was time for the show and the other mermaids plus Jake were in the highest row in the bleachers so they wouldn't get wet. "Hey everybody. Say hello to Ronnie!" Cleo said and made a hand signal and Ronnie started fin-walking across the water while making noises at the crowd then dove under and jumped out of the water doing several flips. "Wow you told me Cleo worked at the marine park but you never said she's a dolphin trainer." Jake said to Rikki "Really? well you know now." Rikki replied then the dolphins did some more flips. "She must be happy getting paid to play with dolphins all day." Jake said "That's why I encouraged her to go for the job." Bella said "Well it certainly worked out well. The crowd loves her." Jake replied "Well I'm glad to see Cleo made a name for herself while I was gone. She's really good at her job. I'm also glad she's being careful." Emma said "I'd bet her job got a lot easier now that she can talk to them. All the dolphins are being careful not to get her wet and she's able to teach them what the hand signals mean much easier now and collaborate with them to come up with new routines. She's doing a great job too." Bella said and when the show finished everybody went home not knowing the surprise that awaited them in just a few days.


	9. Chapter 9 : dangerous Dr Denman

Chapter 9

Just off coast…

"Dr. Denman we're approaching the Gold Coast." said the captain of Denmans boat "Good. I think I'll pay that college a visit. Set up some cameras around mako. I wanna catch footage of any merpeople around the island." Denman said "Yes Dr. Denman." said her subordinate.

That afternoon… "Hey Rikki are you up for a swim?" Jake asked "Sure. I'll race you to the moon pool." Rikki replied "Okay let's go!" Jake replied and soon they were in the water for another race but just as they went through the underwater cave a picture was taken of both of them and sent back to Denmans boat.

Meanwhile at the college…

Lewis was at his locker and was getting some books for his marine biology class out of his locker and saw a blonde woman walking towards him and to his surprise it was Denman! He hid his face in his locker and Denman passed without noticing him.

In the headmasters office…

"Dr. Denman I apologize but we cannot give out that information! he people who use the schools internet are privacy protected! I don't know how you got that I.P. address or how you know it belongs to somebody in this school but I cannot tell you who's I.P. address that is." the schools headmaster said "I will find out who's I.P. address that is with or without your help. My visit was a mere courtesy!" Denman yelled and stormed out of the headmasters office.

Lewis Rushed to get to Cleo so he could tell her about Denmans return before classes started so she could warn the others and when he found her he was breathing heavily and Cleo asked "Lewis! What happened why are you so out of breath?" and a heavily panting Lewis said "De-Den-Denman's back! Warn the others with telepathy." "WHAT?! Alright I'm gonna tell the others to skip class this is too big a development to ignore." so Cleo proceeded to warn the other mermaids and Bella asked who Denman was and She said she'd explain later but right now they need to meet up. "WHAT?! Denman's back? We'll be right there!" Rikki said when she heard the news and her and Jake sped off.

Back at Denmans boat…

"Welcome Back Dr. Denman our cameras by mako have already yielded results." said one of Denmans subordinates who then showed her the photo of Jake and Rikki. "Oh those little…UGH! I can't believe they tricked me! It must've been one of them who downloaded the book! But who's this merman? I don't remember him. Hey! Johnny I want you to get someone following this merman and don't lose him!" she said to a subordinate named Johnny. "Yes Mam!" and Johnnny ran off.

At Rikki's dorm

"…And that's why Denman is so dangerous to us." Emma finished "What I don't get is why has she come back? She shouldn't be looking for merpeople anymore and if she is she probably won't be expecting you to be mermaids. She'll probably leave us alone." Bella said "That is the kinda assumption that can make you a science experiment. We have to be really careful from now on guys." Rikki replied "So does that mean we can't go swimming until she's gone?" Jake asked "I'm afraid so. Lewis I want you to pay Denman a visit to try to find out why she's here." Emma said "Okay I'll get to that right away." Lewis replied

Aaaaannnd at Denmans boat again…

"Hey Dr. Denman! Dr. Denman are you there?" and the door to the boat opened to reveal Dr. Denman who said "Oh Lewis. What a surprise." "Why are you here?" Lewis asked "Well straight to business I see. I'm here taking coral samples to study. Nothing too interesting." she replied "And I'm just supposed to believe that? Tell me the real reason you're here." Lewis said "I'm afraid I just told you all I'm going to so I suggest you leave." she said and a guy came into view who looked like he'd been lifting weights since he was three which caused him to be a bit scared. "Right then I'll just be going now." Lewis said as he slunk off and when he was gone she said to the guy who'd scared him off "Go pick up that merman. NOW!" and the guy went off with a few men of similar build to kidnap Jake and they were all carrying tasers.


	10. Chapter 10 : we win

Chapter 10

Jake and Rikki were walking through town when Jake saw three men carrying tasers and told Rikki "Umm Rikki. I think now's a good time to run." "What? Why?" Rikki said but when Jake pointed to the three big men with tasers she instantly knew why and Jake said "Denman must've sent them. Come on!" and they started running and the three men kept up with their every step and Jake said "This isn't working. We need my superspeed." and with that he lifted her up and started running and Rikki was surprised and let out a surprised scream which soon became a thrilled "Whoohoo!" and soon they were at the dorms knocking on their friends doors and they all gathered in Rikki's dorm and they told them what happened and everybody was shocked and soon Jake was fishing through the book and came across a recipe to make a potion that erases memories and he said "Hey guys. Come look at this." "Now's not the time to be playing computer games Jake!" Rikki exclaimed "I've been looking at the book and I found a recipe for a potion for erasing memories. The only memories it erases are memories pertaining to merpeople." "Oh well that'll be helpful. Lewis said then read the ingredients list and said "Half of these ingredients can only be found in the middle of the ocean. You can't go around looking for ingredients in the ocean right now. You're likely to get caught in nets by the very people we've been trying to avoid!" "No worries. I've been gathering ingredients for the various potions in the book ever since I got here just in case we'd need them. I've got everything we need to make this potion at my mansion. I'm gonna go get it." he replied and with that he was off before anybody could say anything leaving everybody stunned and soon he was back carrying a box with various jars in it and said. "I've got it. Now we just need to put this stuff together." "Wow we're lucky Jake had gathered what we needed." Bella said so then they got to work mixing the ingredients and Jake said "Now all that's left to do is add heat and blow the fumes to whoever we need to forget us and I can do both. The rest of you can focus on keeping those thugs away from me while I focus on Denman." he said "But we can't just use our powers to fight her at the piere where her boat is docked. People will see us!" Rikki said "Then we lure her to the moon pool. We tell her we're surrendering and to meet us at the moon pool and when she gets there we attack then make them forget." Lewis said and with that they had a plan so soon they were headed to mako with the potion in a container and got there before the time the meet was set up and Jake placed the container at the mouth of the volcano getting ready to blow the smoke down when given the signal and soon Denman and some of her hired thugs came through the surface entrance while more thugs came through the underwater entrance and as Denman said "Where's the merman?" Rikki used telepathy to give the signal and all the girls held their breath and Jake sent a huge cloud of smoke into the pool and waited a few minutes then pulled the cloud up and dispersed it and saw all the hired thugs plus Denman on the ground unconscious and climbed down and said "I forgot to tell you it knocks them out too. Let's get outta here before they wake up." after they left they got to Denmans boat and decided to destroy her research so Jake created a huge fireball and shot it at the boat causing an explosion that destroyed the boat and soon all that was left were sunken cinders.

At the moon pool…

"Whoa what happened?" Denman said groggily as she woke up then everybody else woke up and nobody even remembered why they were there let alone that merpeople exist.

At the dorms…

"Well that was interesting." Emma said and Bella replied "I'm just glad we don't have to worry about Denman anymore." "Now me and Jake can finish our date those thugs interrupted." Rikki said then Jake said "I'm just glad you're safe." "I think we're all glad we're safe." Cleo said


	11. Chapter 11 : old enemies part 1

Chapter 11

A year and a half ago at the moon pool in san Francisco during the lunar eclipse…

"You don't deserve your powers Jake! You're too scared to take what you want when you want it!" said another merman named Aiden "I'll never be like you. You hurt people just cuz you like it. Do you know why I brought you here? Because if you are in that pool during the lunar eclipse you'll lose your powers. I'm gonna put a stop to you." Jake said  
"Silly, silly Jake. You just tipped your hand. I'm gonna drop you in that moon pool then I'm gonna kill you." Aiden replied "I'd like to see you try." Jake said and Aiden used his wind and ice powers to throw a blizzard at Jake but Jake threw a stream of blue flame at Aiden and the two powers collided and created a cloud of steam then Jake blew it away and tossed a bolt of lightning at Aiden which he dodged and sent a slicing burst of air at Jake who deflected it at a boulder behind him which was sliced in half. After deflecting the slice of air Jake sent a gust of wind at Aiden and sent him flying into the moon pool where he lost his powers and Jake said "It's finished." and quickly left using his superspeed.

Six months later in Spain…

Charlotte had taken a vacation in spain after her defeat and met a guy named Aiden who had taken a vacation there as well and soon they were exploring the coast and found another moon pool and both recognized it for what it was and saw the full moon overhead and jumped in and the next day they had their tails back and told each other their stories and decided to plan their revenge.

Today at college in the business economics class…

"Hello class today we've got a couple new transfer students." the teacher said and Charlotte and Aiden walked in and both Jakes jaw and Rikkis jaw dropped at the sight of their old enemies and they looked at each other with shocked faces. "I know why I look shocked but why do you Jake?" Rikki asked using telepathy "That guy who just transferred here tried to kill me a little over a year ago but he lost his powers during the lunar eclipse. Why are you so shocked to see him though?" Jake replied "I'm not shocked to see him, I'm shocked to see her. She tried to kill us and lost her powers at about the same time." Rikki said "This can't be good. I'm gonna use telepathy to test them. I'll make them hear a lion roaring." Jake said then both Charlotte and Aiden jumped in surprise and Rikki said "Uh-oh." so after school Jake and Rikki called everybody to Jakes mansion and told them what happened and caught up whoever needed catching up and Emma said "This is bad. If those two really do have their powers back we're in a lot of trouble." "I think we should look through the book. It's helped us before and it could help us again." Lewis said "Lewis, for once I agree with you." Rikki said


	12. Chapter 12 : old enemies part 2

Chapter 12

"Hey guys! I found something!" Lewis said after 10 minutes of searching through the book "What did you find?" Rikki asked "I found out how they got their powers back. Here I'll read from the book. : If a mermaid or merman loses his or her powers during a lunar eclipse they can regain their powers my being in a moon pool during the full moon different from the moon pool they first changed in. That's it! That'show they got their powers back!" Lewis said "Lewis, knowing how they got their powers back is useless. what we need is to know how to take them away again." Rikki said "Rikki I know you're frustrated but don't take it out on Lewis" Cleo said "Hey I found out how to take away their powers." Jake said since he was on his own laptop reading through the book "Okay spill." Rikki replied "It says in order to steal a merperson's powers so they can never regain them one must say this spell while touching them. unaratakajat" Jake replied "I wonder what language that is." Emma said "Who cares as long as it works? If what you guys said about Charlotte and Aiden is true those people don't deserve their powers." Bella said "I think I can handle Aiden by myself but Charlotte could be a lot of trouble." Jake said "Charlotte is gonna be a lot of trouble but I think we can take her again if we have to as long as Rikki, and Cleo and I work together." Emma said "What about me? I want to help too." Bella said "You can come with us to fight Charlotte. She won't be expecting another mermaid." Cleo said "Okay then it's settled. You girls will handle Charlotte while I take care of Aiden." Jake said

A day later…

Jake snuck up on Aiden and said "UNARATAKAJAT!" and an electric energy ran through from Aiden to Jake and Jake said "It's over. You lost. And now you'll lose your memories." then Jake burned some leftover potion from the Denman encounter and erased his memories of merpeople and caught him as he fell unconscious.

Meanwhile a fight between Charlotte and the girls broke out and none of the girls could get close to her when Cleo said "Rikki, you go get Charlottes powers. me, Emma and Bella will hold her off." then Bella jellified some water that Cleo moved then wrapped it around Charlotte then Emma froze the ground under Charlotte so she slipped then rikki ran to her and grabbed her hand and said "UNARATAKAJAT!" and energy surged from Charlotte to Rikki and Rikki gained all of Charlottes powers and Charlotte was left shocked when she tried to use her powers then Rikki lifted water from the water fountain nearby into a ball and froze it and held it in her hand and threw it at the brick wall which shattered it to show she had charlottes powers. "You lost again Charlotte, and now you can never be a mermaid again. Then she also burned some leftover potion from the Denman encounter that she stowed nearby and held her breath while she covered Charlottes head with the smoke and then dispersed it and caught Charlotte as she fell unconscious.

Back at the mansion…

"Well I got Aidens powers and Rikki got Charlottes powers. Let me see, ice, water, lightning, fire, and air. Rikki! You and I have the same powers now!" Jake said


	13. Chapter 13 : a new enemy

Chapter 13

Six months later at the college library…

"Well Bella I think it's time to pack it in. Thanks for helping me study but it's getting late we should go." Emma said "Okay lets go." so they left the library and as they were walking a wolf that seemed a little too large came out of the darkness growling and then charged at Bella and as it lunged Emma froze it and it fell to the ground and shattered. "Whoa that was close!" Emma said "Too close for comfort." Bella replied "Let's go now." Emma said and so they ran to their dorm having just had a scare.

Amelia's pov  
"UGH those little wenches killed my boyfriend! I'm gonna kill them and all their little friends!" Amelia said. Amelia is a werewolf who practices witchcraft and is quite powerful. Her boyfriend is also a werewolf who Emma unknowingly just killed. Now Amelia is out for revenge and is quite a dangerous new enemy. She uses magic that allows her to manipulate all the elements and telekinesis which makes her very dangerous. "Let me see. Which one should I kill first?" Amelia asked herself. "hmm I think I'll go after the brunette. Cleo was it? She's my first target."

Little did she know that Rikki who has recently become one of the two most powerful merpeople in their group has a dorm right next to Cleo's dorm. "AAH! A WOLF!" Cleo screamed and shot a pressurized stream of water from her sink at the wolf who little did she know is actually Amelia. Unfortunately Amelia dodged it then used her telekinetic abilities to lift Cleo up and Cleo screamed again then Rikki burst in with her hands on fire and saw the wolf and saw Cleo levitating and knew if she threw fire in here she'd wind up burning the place down so instead she curled her hand into a fist which started burning Amelia and Amelia used her telekinetic abilities to shatter the window and she ran out yelping. "Cleo are you okay?" Rikki asked "Yeah but that wasn't an ordinary wolf. I think it was trying to kill me." Cleo responded "I wonder why." Rikki said so then they met with everybody else "I don't know why it was trying to kill me but it definitely wanted me dead." Cleo said "Wait a minute. A wolf lunged at me last night but Emma froze it in mid-air and when it fell it shattered. Maybe this wolf is trying to get revenge? Bella said "Okay so if that's true we aren't dealing with an ordinary wolf. I knew that wolf I killed last night looked bigger than it should've been." Emma said "Okay so what're we dealing with? A werewolf or something?" Jake said "I guess. I mean what else could it be?" Rikki said "Okay but that doesn't explain why it was able to lift me up without touching me and shatter my window before it ran through it." Cleo said "Maybe they get powers too? Like we all did when we became merpeople?" Bella said "I don't know. Something seemed different with the magic it was using. It felt…evil" Cleo said "Well I think that after everything that's happened we need to keep our guard up from now on." "Jake said


	14. Chapter 14 : new developments

Chapter 14

"I can't believe they caught me off guard like that!" Amelia said "I guess this will require more planning than I thought."

At Jake's mansion…  
"Guys. I did some research and found that the same person who wrote our favorite book about me people also wrote a book about magical beings besides merpeople that also has info on witches. I bought a copy and downloaded it. It's already yielded some good results." Jake said "Well? Out with it! What did you find?" Rikki said "It says : Unlike the werewolves in classic fiction real werewolves are not effected by the full moon. Instead a werewolf can take on their wolf form at any time they wish. Also being bitten by a werewolf doesn't turn you into one because in order to be a werewolf you need to be born one." Jake responded "Is that all? I don't know how much money you spent on that Jake but it seems like a waste." Rikki said "Ah but I wasn't done yet. I took a look at the witchcraft section and it says : any being can be a witch and many witches can move objects with their minds or manipulate the elements using dark magic. Merpeople have a separate magic that is considered light magic but also allows control of the elements along with a few other abilities. It seems our werewolf is also a witch." Jake said "Okay I guess that book isn't a total waste." Rikki said "Okay so if we're gonna be fighting a witch we're gonna have to step up our game. Nobody goes anywhere without another merperson present. It's too dangerous right now to go anywhere alone. Lewis, Ash, Will, we have to assume the witch is after you guys too especially you Ash. She seems to be going after Emma's friends and we have to assume that she doesn't care if she kills a human or merperson which means we're all in danger." Jake said then Lewis, Ash, and Will went into a corner and started whispering and soon Rikki said "Oi! What are you three whispering about?" and the guys announced that they want to be merpeople and everybody said "WHAT?!" and soon everybody was shouting and once again Jake whistled and brought silence then he asked "Are you three sure about this?" "Yeah. We've all wanted this ever since we met you and found out it's possible for guys to become mermen. The fact that we get powers and can help protect our girlfriends during this crisis has only made matters more urgent. We'd like to become mermen." Lewis said "Okay then. Tomorrow night is a full moon. I suggest we stay together until the day after the full moon. We're lucky tonight is a Friday night cuz it means tomorrow and the day after are on the weekend which means that we'll have all day on Sunday to practice whatever powers you get. Does that sound good?" Jake said and everybody agreed.

The next night…  
"Alright girls you stay here and we'll be back in just a few hours. Rikki, try not to get in any trouble and if that werewolf drops by don't let her get the best of you." Jake said "Okay sure. I'll see you in a few hours." Rikki replied and Jake gave her a nice long kiss then said "I'll be back soon." and they left with the rest of the guys having said their temporary goodbyes.

At the moon pool…  
"Whoa!" "Ow!" "Ugh" each guy except Jake said as they clumsily slid down the hole leading to the moon pool then Jake slid in and as he hit the ground he rolled to his feet and said "Well guys now's the time. The moon is close to moving over the moon pool. We'd better get going." Jake said and so they were off. A few minutes later they got into the cavern where the moon pool was and Ash said "Now what?" "You jump in. the moon is almost overhead." Jake said then all three guys got in the water. After a couple minutes the moon went overhead and the pool started to bubble and glow and Will said "So this is what it was like when the girls became mermaids? Cool" so then the moon went out of view and the bubbling stopped and the guys got out and went to Jakes mansion and when they got there Ash asked "So how long until we're mermen?" "When you first touch water tomorrow morning you'll get your tails. They should be the same color as mine, Blue and Green."

The next day…  
Jake woke everybody up and then everybody went outside to Jakes private beach and the guys got in the water and each guy transformed and saw blue and green tails instead of their legs and smiled then before they had a chance to go deeper Jake said "No you guys will have plenty of time to swim later. You said you wanted to be able to protect your girlfriends so now's the time to figure out what your powers are and get acquainted with how strong you are now. Right now you literally don't know your own strength and that can be dangerous if you aren't careful." "Okay then I guess we should get dry right about now." Ash said then Jake dried them off and they went to the rock pools to test the guys powers and found that will has Cleos water power and Bellas jelly power. Ash had Cleos water power and Emmas freezing power while Lewis had Cleos water and air power and Rikki and Jakes lightning powers. So then they spent the rest of the day practicing their new powers and soon all the guys had mastered their new powers and strength and they all celebrated with a swim.


	15. Chapter 15 : triumph

Chapter 15

"Wow it's amazing how long I can hold my breath now." Ash used telepathy to say as him, Lewis, Will, Emma, Cleo, Bella and Rikki were out swimming. "Yeah, and the reefs are amazing." Lewis said "I hope Jake's gonna be okay at computer sciences class while we're all out here swimming. Somehow swimming just doesn't seem the same without him." Rikki said then Emma said "Somebody's in love. Don't worry Rikki. Jake is the strongest merperson in our group. Besides I doubt that witch will attack Jake out in public, especially not in the middle of class." "I know but knowing doesn't make me any less worried." Rikki replied "Don't worry Rikki I'm sure he'll be fine." Cleo said "Well I'd better get going. It's almost 10. My class with Jake will be starting soon." Rikki said "Wait Rikki. We should go with you." Bella said and they all swam back to Lewis's secret fishing spot and dried off and walked to the college and went to have brunch with Jake in the cafeteria. Amelia had been in the cafeteria and had enchanted the doorways into the cafeteria so that and merpeople who walked into the cafeteria would instead be teleported to the middle of the Australian outback where she would be lying in wait to attack. She had chosen a location where there were no rivers streams or lakes close enough for the merpeople to use their powers on it but little did she know that Ash, Lewis, Will, Rikki, Cleo and Jake had been carrying bottles of water small enough to fit in their pockets with them and would use their abilities to expand the amount of water in the bottles as they took water out to use. "Whoa! How'd we get here?" Jake asked "I have no idea" Rikki said "I brought you here and now I'm going to kill you because she killed my boyfriend." Amelia said then pointed at Emma and everybody got into fighting stances and Amelias hands lit up with purple flames and she threw a massive fireball at the group and everybody dispersed and Jake threw a lightning bolt at her and she dodged it by using her air ability to fly then Jake followed suit and took off like a rocket and his fist lit up with blue flames and Amelia dodged off to the side and hit him with a gust of air that sent him nose-diving to the ground but just as he was about to hit the ground he sent a continuous gust from both his hands which slowed his descent so he landed as light as a feather lewis tossed his own lightning bolt at the witch and she threw a red lightning bolt at his bolt and they collided and sent sparks all over the place but while she was distracted Rikki had frozen the water in the air above the with and had baseball sized hail rain down on her and she landed on the ground but sprained her foot then Jakes right hand lit up with blue flame and he charged with a flaming open hand aimed at her face but stopped just short of her face and said "If Emma had known that the wolf attacking those two that night she would've run first but then you're boyfriend probably woulda run after them and she still would've had to kill him. It was self defense and she never had any idea what she'd done until you attacked Cleo the next day. She never meant any harm and everything we've done up till now has been self defense. You use evil magic and you're lucky to still be alive right now. Stop attacking us or else next time we will kill you." and he walked away leaving her stunned then she said "Wait. My magic is only as evil as my intentions and it shows in the color of my magic. It's why my lightning was red. I won't bother you again." and she held both hands up and showed blue lightning arcing between her finger and said "I'll send you back now. Bye." then she waved her hand and they were back at the cafeteria just in time for Rake and Rikkis business economics class.


	16. Chapter 16 : reopening

Chapter 16

Author's note. The first chapter of this fan fiction took place 1 month after the series finale of h20. This chapter and every other chapter after this take place from 5 months after the groups battle with Amelia onwards which puts this two years after the series finale. By now Jake and Rikki have graduated from their business economics class but Jake still has computer sciences in the morning and the rest of the class schedules remain the same. Enjoy the rest of the chapters.

"Well that seems to be the last of the chores. Let's get this café up and running." Jake said (Start Flashback) "Rikki This is your last chance to get back together with me cuz soon I'm off to college in Britain." Zane said "Good riddance! I finally don't have to be bothered by you anymore! And I'm glad Sophie's gone too!" "Fine but I've got one last parting present." Zane said then handed Rikki some papers "What's all this?" Rikki asked "Those papers say I signed over the café and everything going with it. You might not be able to get the café up and running right away but this place was your dream and I can't have your dream die just because we broke up. I may be selfish but I'm not that selfish." Zane said and Rikki looked at him incredulously then gave him a huge hug and when they separated she said "That hug was just a thank you. It doesn't mean we're getting back together." "Okay. I'm just glad that gives us a proper goodbye. Catch ya later Rikki." Zane said and headed out the door to go to the airport. (End Flashback) "Well I'm glad I finally get to re-open this place. Thanks for all the help Jake." "No problem. Just remember we're partners on this." Jake replied "I know but we're also a lot more than that." she said then gave him a nice long kiss and then he said "You got that right." then he kissed her again and then Cleo and Lewis walked in and Cleo said "Achem. We've got some work to do. Tonight's the grand reo-opening night! and the two broke up there kiss and were a bit surprised cuz they'd forgotten the others were just in the other room. "Hey Jake are you ready for the first rehersal?" Bella asked and Jake said "Yeah. I'll be right there. Well it seems the stage calls." so he walked up to the stage and picked up a guitar and Lewis went to the drums and Bella and Jake were singing together while he played the guitar and Lewis was on the drums and nate was back on the keyboard piano. So once everybody was onstage they played a song that started a little slow but became a full on rock song and they worked pretty well together as a band. Once the rehearsal was over Rikki congratulated them on working so well together and declared them ready for the grand re-opening.

Later that night…  
"Welcome everybody to the grand re-opening of my café. I'm glad to see some of the old regulars back and really glad to get this place up and running again. Thank you for waiting now enjoy the band." Rikki said then the band started singing and soon everybody was enjoying themselves. Even Emma was enjoying herself and realized just what she'd missed while she and ash were away. Even though Ash and Emma were still waiting tables they really found they enjoyed the short breaks they got when everybody stopped to listen to the band and even when there weren't those breaks they sat at the table reserved for Rikki and her friends while keeping a watchful ear out for ringing bells and raised hands. The small sign at every table said "For service ring the bell and raise your hand and a waiter or waitress will be right with you." this pledge of service rang true and soon Ash and Emma were running all over the place and when they finally caught a break they walked up to Rikki and told her simultaneously "You need to hire more people. We can't handle big crowds like this every night." "Okay. I'll get on that first thing tomorrow. I'll post a help wanted sign just now so ppl see it on their way in or out and can call tomorrow." Rikki replied "Thanks Rikki. I never quite realized what I was missing while I was gone. This place is amazing." Emma said "Glad you like it!" Rikki said and the rest of the night went off without a hitch and everybody loved the band.


	17. Chapter 17 : strange moon rising

"Hey guys!" Rikki said welcoming her friends to her café. "How are you?" she said then Cleo and Lewis started off talking about how things have been with them while everybody subsequently did the same. After they were done saying how they are Jake came out of the office where he has the desk that used to belong to Zane and he said "Guys, today's the solar eclipse anybody up to taking a look? It should be starting pretty soon." then they all agreed not knowing that this solar eclipse is different than any other solar eclipse. Why you ask? Because the moon that is eclipsing the sun today is a blue moon. Let's see what happens… as everybody filed out to look at the solar eclipse each merman saw the eclipse but also saw the blue moon covering the sun and instead of the mermaids getting moonstruck this unusual moon caused the mermen to get moonstruck. Soon the four mermen started acting strange. Lewis was watching a kid flying a remote control plane and said "Oohh, loopy loopy" and Cleo responded with "What did you say?" then Lewis pointed at the plane and lightning fell from the sky and hit the toy causing it to crash and burn and Cleo looked at him with shock as he laughed and said "Bye Bye plane!" and ran off acting like a crazy person then each of the mermen also acted strange in various ways and the girls stared at them in stunned silence until Rikki said "Are they…moonstruck?" then Rikki, Cleo and Bella ran off after them and Emma decided to go back into the office computer where she could access the book and do some quick research and found out about the fact that today's solar eclipse falls on the same day as a blue moon and looked it up in the book and found out why the mermen were moonstruck and used telepathy to tell the other girls "Hey girls. It turns out this solar eclipse is also a blue moon. That's why the guys are acting strange. The book says during this eclipse only mermen can get moonstruck but it ends when the sun goes down and the full moon rises and the fact that we already saw the eclipse prevents us from getting moonstruck tonight." "Okay so what now? Cleo asked "I think we should catch the guys and take them to the moon pool and tie them up there." Rikki said "But can't they use their powers without using their hands?" Bella replied "Let's just hope they don't remember that." Cleo said "What if they do?" Bella asked "Well I guess we can just knock them out so they don't use their powers." Rikki said then they all ran off after their boyfriends and Rikki found Jake and said "Oh Jaaake" and Jake turned around and Rikki ran off luring him to the water where they swam off and then while underwater Rikki grabbed his hand and dragged him behind her to the moon pool and when they surfaced they kissed and Jake came out of the kiss smiling then Rikki punched him under the chin and knocked him out and dragged him out of the pool and dried him off and used ropes to tie him up. they'd stored the ropes there for when the girls get moonstruck and the guys have to catch them and do the same to them.

Meanwhile at the park…

"Hey Ash!" Emma called and ash turned around and said "EMMIE POO!" and outstretched his arms and Emma stared at him in surprise as he charged at her and she said "Emmie poo?!" then Ash picked her up and ran with her in his arm to the beach and jumped in the water and took her to the moon pool where they surfaced and saw Jake lying on the ground tied up and unconscious and Ash said "What-" but was cut off when Rikki froze a ball of water under his chin and made it hit him on the chin and knock him unconscious then Rikki and Emma tied him up next to Jake. After they had Jake and Ash knocked out Emma decided to help Bella catch Will and they succeeded pretty easily and soon Will was out cold and tied up next to Jake and Ash and then Emma, Bella, and Rikki went to help Cleo.

Meanwhile at the beach…

"LEWIS STOP IT!" Cleo said and saw Lewis creating a huge storm with lightning flying everywhere and she used her powers to sent a burst of air at Lewis and lewis did the same and the two gusts collided and Cleo and Lewis did this for awhile until the rest of the girls got there and Rikki used her water powers along with Bella's power to attack Lewis while Cleo used her water powers with Emma's ice powers to attack lewis from a different direction and Lewis tossed lightning at the ice tentacle while the jelly tentacle came from behind to grab him and bring him into the water and take him to the moon pool where the four mermaids knocked him out and tied him up there.

Later that night…

"Alright girls the moon has risen so let's wake up the boys." Rikki said and they untied the boys and Rikki made several balls of water and made them ice cold and tossed them at the boys and woke them up and soon all four mermen were woken up with tails and Jake said "WHAT THE HELL?! Why am I in the moonpool cave?! And why do I have my tail?" the other boys reactions were varied to say the least but then the girls explained what happened and the boys were shocked to find out they were moonstruck and Lewis was surprised at his behavior while he was moonstruck and apologized to everybody for causing trouble. The next day everything went back to normal except for a certain surprise.


	18. Chapter 18 : the blue moon's gift

Chapter 18

"Whoa!" Jake exclaimed as he found himself levitating a stone just in front of his mansion. He was doing this accidentally and found this new power surprising and realized that yesterdays solar eclipse must've given him this new power so he ran to tell the others starting with Rikki who had discovered she'd not only gained Jake's new earth power but somehow she was using it without any hand signs then she looked at the book and saw something about "The blue moon's gift." she continued reading and saw that yesterday's blue moon gave her the strength and speed of a merman because she's seen it during a solar eclipse and along with that she's now completely immune to the full moon and gained a new power and realized the other girls must've gained new powers too because they'd seen that unique blue moon too. Rikki then heard a knocking at her door and answered it to see Jake standing there and they both started talking at once and then they took turns talking and then they called to the rest of the merpeople to meet at Jake's mansion after everybody's classes had finished so then everybody went through their classes and soon everybody was at the mansion and everybody had new powers which means that now Emma has her usual power to freeze things but also had Cleo's water power and Bella's jelly power. Cleo now has the ability to freeze things and create lightning along with Bella's initial powers and her own initial powers and Bella now has Cleo's water power. Ash now has the powers to manipulate water freeze things and throw lightning. Will now has Cleo's water power, Bella's jelly power, and Rikki's heat power and all the girls are now immune to full moons and have the strength and speed of mermen.

"Wow I'm so excited about our new powers!" Rikki said "Looks like us girls can keep up with you boys now." Emma said "I'm just glad we don't need to worry about full moons anymore." Bella said "hey everybody. The book says the blue moon's gift can be passed on to our children also it says we can now control our transformations!" Cleo said "This means we don't have to worry about getting wet!" Cleo continued. "I can't believe I missed that!" Rikki said being fairly frustrated at herself. So then Cleo poured water on her hand and thought "No tail. No tail. No tail." and ten seconds passed and she hadn't gotten her tail yet then she dried off and layed down on the couch and focused on how her tail looks and ten seconds later she had her tail just from wanting it in that moment and everybody was stunned and then she willed herself to change back and had her legs again. After seeing Cleo's display everybody started celebrating and spent the rest of the night celebrating and practicing their new abilities.


	19. Chapter 19 : beach day

Chapter 19

"Whoa it feels great to finally get to use my old surfboard again!" Jake said as he was using his new ability to hold back his transformation so he could surf at lewis's secret fishing spot. Every merman and mermaid was enjoying the beach except for Emma who had resumed her training for professional swimming and Will who was at a new free diving competition holding back his transformation and acing the competition and Bella who was there to support him. "Whooo go Jake!" Rikki said as she was cheering on her boyfriend then she decided to be a bit of a prankster and when he'd finished that wave he was in the shallows she heated the water around him to the point that it was the temperature of a Jacuzzi and she moved the water so it flipped him upside down and dunked him and he came up flustered and yelled "Rikki!" and Rikki just laughed and soon everybody was laughing and Jake said "Well I guess it was kinda funny." and he started laughing with the rest of them then lifted water above Rikki's head and froze it into a bunch of little liny ice cubes and dropped them on her and said "Gotcha!" and he started laughing too so then everybody else did pretty soon everybody was using their powers to prank each other and a couple hours later Cleo said "Why don't we go for a swim?" "All right I'm in." Rikki said and soon everybody agreed and they were all rushing into the water.

"I never cease to be amazed at how beautiful the reef is." Cleo said with telepathy as table corals of greens, reds, blues, oranges, and yellows sprawl out before her like a metropolis with tiny wrasse cleaning larger fish and clownfish among other fish swim along the caverns and crevices throughout the reef. "I know. This is fantastic. I'm so glad we're getting this chance to swim together. It's been too long." Rikki said as she slid her hand along a soft sea sponge. Soon Jake spotted a pod of dolphins swimming along and Jake said "Look Dolphins!" and everybody looked where he pointed and they all swam to the dolphins and started playing. Cleo made a portion of the water jellify so that it had the same qualities as rubber and started using it as a ball for everybody to play catch with and then a dolphin grabbed it and started to swim away with it when Cleo turned it back into water and the dolphin stopped looking puzzled and started searching for it when Cleo said "Poor thing." and made another one and tossed it at the dolphin who caught it and took it to the rest of the pod and they started playing with it and the group watched them for awhile and soon joined in and when they were done they went to mako where they had a picnic prepared and spent the rest of the day having fun at mako.


	20. Chapter 20 : look who's new

A/N Hi everybody. I know I've got a few fans and I'm sorry for keeping you waiting on this chapter but I've had some serious writers block up until now but I think I'm over it so here's chapter 20! read and review and please enjoy.

Chapter 20

One week ago in San Francisco… Marina and her boyfriend Jason had just finished high school and were out camping in the woods near the beach just outside of town. The two were only a few days from moving to Australia to attend Gold Coast University and were enjoying their last few days in San Francisco by going camping. The pair was going to be starting school a few days after their arrival in The Gold Coast. Right now the pair were playfully chasing each other along the beach near their campsite. "Catch me if you can Jason!" Marina said "Oh believe me I can!" and he playfully tackled her to the ground and leaned in for a kiss and soon they were making out totally oblivious to the fact that the blue moon was overhead or the fact that they were next to the very same moon pool that Jake had transformed in a few years beforehand. That blue moon just happens to be the same one that caused all that mayhem for our favorite merpeople. So the loving couple in the heat of the moment rolled over and fell into the moon pool! "AHH!" Marina screamed as the pair fell underwater. "Whoa. This is so weird!" Jason said as the pair surfaced and saw the water bubbling and lights rising to the sky. So once the strange occurrence had finished the pair of new merpeople got out and back to their camp with the moon pool having completely ruined the mood and so they went to bed in their tent. The next day Marina put her bikini on and Jason put on his swim trunks and the pair of unknowing merpeople ran into the water hand in hand having no idea their lives had changed forever. "AAAHH! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO US?!" the pair yelled simultaneously as they saw and stared at their newly formed tails. "It had to have been that crazy pool we fell into last night!" Jason said so they got out of the water to see if they might be able to get their tails back if they dried off. So ten minutes later they'd dragged themselves out of the water and had finally dried off and gotten their legs back. Soon they were at the moon pool. "Well? Who's gonna go in?" Marina asked but was surprised when her boyfriend jumped in causing water to splash all over the place and get Marina soaking wet which caused her to get a tail too and she fell face-first into the moon pool. The pair surfaced and Jason (being completely oblivious to the fact he'd splashed his girlfriend) asked why she jumped in after him. "I didn't jump in! I fell in when you jumped in and splashed me!" Marina yelled at her boyfriend. "Oh. Sorry Marina. I guess I wasn't thinking. I just felt so drawn to the pool. It was almost like a magnetic pull." Jason said "Well now that we're here let's look around." so the pair dived underwater and found an underwater sea cave full of blue jewels that were unlike anything they'd seen before. Jason pulled one of the unique crystals off and they surfaced and Marina said "Look! It's so beautiful! I can't believe nobody has found this pool before!" so then the pair got out of the water and dried off and got their legs back. "Well are you gonna say it or am I? Jason said "Say what?" Marina asked "What we are now." Jason answered and Marina looked at him and she knew what he was talking about but she didn't want to put it to words because it was just too weird. "I guess I will. It seems that even as impossible as this sounds, we're merpeople!" Jason said and marina let out a high pitched squeal of joy and said "Oh my god! I've wanted to be a mermaid ever since I was just a little girl!" "Well as thrilling as this is, what are we gonna do? Every time we touch water we sprout fish tails!" Jason said. And so over the next few days the couple packed their bags and went swimming every chance they got and Jason surprised his girlfriend by making that crystal he'd taken from the moon pool into a pendant on a gold chain and gave it to her. A few days later in Australia… "Well, tomorrow's our first day at the university." Jason said to Marina as they got their school schedules. The ironic part of this situation is that both new merpeople had already planned on becoming marine biologists before this unexpected change since they both loved the sea which made this quite a fun surprise. So now they were reading their school schedules and saw they had the same 11:00 to 5:00 schedule that Cleo and Lewis shared but they had no idea there were other merpeople in town let alone eight. "So now that we've gone through our schedules let's go for a swim!" Marina said and then they shared a wide grin and ran out of their apartment and straight for the beach but little do they know that they're going to meet more merpeople today. "Jake! Rikki! Wait up!" Cleo said using telepathy. "As usual. Those two are racing again." Lewis said. The entire group was enjoying the last swim of summer vacation before another year of college starts when Rikki and Jake started racing each other to mako. As Jake and Rikki were speeding along Jake stopped and swam behind a coral and called Rikki up. "What's up Jake?" Rikki asked "They're what's up." Jake responded as he pointed to the newcomers. "Wow new merpeople in town!" Rikki exclaimed and soon went out from behing the coral they were hiding in and used telepathy to yell "OI! You two! It's been a long time since I've seen any new merpeople in town!" "Rikki! Don't go surprising people like that! You definitely didn't need to yell!" Jake said and Jason and Marina were completely surprised to see the sudden appearance of Rikki and Jake and also even more surprised to hear their voices in their heads. All the pair could do was look astonished and point up signaling the pair to surface. "WOW! You two are merpeople too?!" Marina said astonishment clear in her voice. "Geeze you don't have to yell!" Jake said and Rikki burst out laughing. "What's so funny?" Jason said and once Rikki caught her breath she explained how she'd met Jake and how he'd said pretty much the same thing when they all screamed which is why she was laughing. Once their introductions were over Marina said "So there's more merpeople in town?" "Yup! Hey Jake go get the others and tell them to meet up at the café." Rikki said "Wait what café?" Jason said just as Jake swam off and Rikki explained how she owns the local café everybody goes to and how Jake helps her run it when he doesn't have school so then they were soon on the beach and Rikki steam dried her tail and the pair's eyes went wide and Jason said "Whoa! How did you do that?!" and Rikki simply said "My powers. Duh." and Marina said "Wait we get powers with our tails?!" "Yup! You two have got to be seriously new to this if you haven't found out your powers yet." Rikki said "Guilty as charged. We only got our tails a week ago in San Francisco. We just moved here for college." Jason said and then Rikki stopped in her tracks and said "San Francisco? That's where Jake became a merman." "WHAT?!" the pair said simultaneously. 15 minutes later at the café… "Are these them?" Emma asked. Jake had told the others that they'd met a pair of new merpeople and he'd also shut down the café so all the merpeople could talk without worrying about being overheard and now Rikki, Jake, Emma, Ash, Cleo, Lewis, Bella, Will, Marina, and Jason were in the café. "Yup. This is Marina and Jason. Apparently they changed in the same moon pool as you Jake." Rikki said "Really? That's a surprise. How long ago?" Jake said "Umm, about a week ago." Marina replied "Wow you two are seriously new at this! Have you found out your powers yet?" Cleo asked "What's all this about powers?" Jason asked "Well I guess not. Jason, have you noticed any unusual strength at all?" Lewis asked after observing the conversation for awhile. "Unusual strength? Like what?" Jason asked with a quizzical look on his face and Lewis who had apparently planned with Ash gave Ash the signal and Ash brought a weight over to Jason and said "Hold this" and handed Jason the heavy 100lb weight "Okay, why am I holding this?" Jason asked and Will said "Look at the weight and see how much it weighs." and Jason looked at the weight and saw it weighs 100lbs and realized he'd been holding it with one hand and said "WHAT THE HELL?! How am I holding this? With one hand no less!" and the other four mermen laughed at his comment and then once the boys finished laughing at their prank Will spoke up and said "In normal circumstances mermen are stronger than mermaids in and out of the water and faster than them on land but we all saw a very unique blue moon that gave the girls here all the strength and speed of mermen which is called the blue moon's gift. Also you said you changed during the full moon about a week ago? Well that's the blue moon that gave the girls their unusual strength and speed. Marina, I think that since you changed during that moon you might've gained the blue moon's gift too. Here try lifting this weight." and he took the weight from Jason and set it on the ground in front of Marina and Marina looked at the weight. "Well, here goes nothing." Marina said as she bent down to lift the weight and was surprised at how lightweight it felt and she said "Guys, are you sure this is 100lbs?" Marina asked "Have either of you been able to control your transformations?" Lewis asked "Well the first few times we didn't but then we realized we needed to get things sorted out and tried to hold back our transformations and it worked." Jason replied "Well that's part of the blue moon's gift too. When we first became merpeople we couldn't control our transformations either because it was impossible but after that blue moon we gained that ability." Cleo said "Okay but what about those powers we've been seeing you use? Like steam-drying yourself with a wave of your hands?" Marina asked "Actually the powers are a bit more varied than that. Each of us got our own powers when we became Merpeople and over time due to varying circumstances we gained additional powers on top of the ones we already had." Emma said "Okay so what powers do you all have?" Jason asked "Wanna see a demonstration?" Bella asked "Sure" both Marina and Jason replied at once. "Hang on a sec, maybe here isn't exactly the best place for a demonstration? Emma warned "She's right. This definitely isn't a good place." Lewis agreed "What about Mako?" Jake suggested "Okay buy not the moon pool. How about on the far shore facing out into the ocean? No boats ever go there so that'd be a safe place for the demonstration. Nobody will see us there." Rikki replied "Alright that seems like a good idea. Whaddaya say we get to Mako Through the moon pool then trek out to that side of the island?" Emma said "Sure." everybody agreed and went off. 10 minutes later on the far side of Mako island... "Alright we're here. Let's see your powers." Jason said "Who's gonna start us off?" Rikki asked. "I've got an idea. How about we show them our powers with the girls going first in order of least powerful to most powerful then boys from least powerful to most powerful?" "Uhm sure." Rikki said then everybody agreed. "So I guess that means I'm up first." Bella said then she used her powers to pick up a sphere of water from the ocean then she turned it to jelly and let Jason and Marina touch it then when they were done she solidified it and they were surprised that was even possible then she told them to stand back and she pushed her powers a bit further and the solidified sphere of water exploded. "Whoa!" both Marina and Jason fell backwards in astonishment. "And you're the least powerful of the bunch?!" Jason exclaimed with an even more astonished face than he'd had before. "I guess I'm up next. I have all the same powers as Bella with one more added on so I'll skip her powers and go straight to my powers." Emma said then she froze a puddle of water that was by the beach then aimed her abilities skyward and made it snow a few feet around them. "Whoa! It's snowing!" Marina said. It was her turn to be astonished this time. "Yup! And that's only the beginning. I have both Emma's and Bella's powers so like Emma I'll skip over their powers." Cleo said and since it was her turn she got started. So she got started and kicked up some wind and spun it a bit and since she wanted to be a bit flashy this time she turned it into a small tornado and threw a lightning bolt into it and had that spin too and held it up and turned it horizontal and had it follow her hand movements until she tossed it at a gigantic boulder which exploded from the combined force of both the lightning and the small tornado. That's when Marina and Jason were dumbfounded with astonishment and could barely speak until finally Marina piped up saying "And Rikki's more powerful than Emma, Cleo, and Bella combined?" "Yeah but her and Jason are kinda at a tie for who's most powerful. They both have the exact same powers and they've got the same level of skill with those powers." Will said. "Okay now I can see why the café wasn't a good place for a demonstration." Jason said and then they all started laughing and when the laughter died down Rikki told them all to stand back and she got started. Not wanting to be outshone by Cleo's flashy display she decided she go somewhere along the same lines so she started with a mini-tornado, threw a fireball at it then threw lightning at it to make a more advanced form of them spinning display Cleo made then added a mini-sandstorm around it that began to glow from the heat then she built a bigger boulder than the one Cleo busted by using her earth power to solidify the beach sand and lifted the spinning whirlwind of power and told everybody to get behind her so she can use her powers to shield them and the forest and she dropped it on the boulder causing a huge elemental explosion that would have killed them if Rikki hadn't used her powers to shield them like she'd said she would but then they saw that all the sand was glowing with heat so then Rikki flooded the beach to cool off thesand which turned it to glass so then she used her powers over earth and minerals to turn the glass back into sand so then it was the boys turns. Since Will is the weakest of the boys he stated off by making a water sculpture of a giant Dragon then told everybody to stand back and he used his lightning powers to strike it from above with broke it into a dozen big pieces then made those pieces explode. "Wow that was cool!" Jason said having finally gotten over the shock of how powerful his new friends were and was now enjoying the show. Marina was in a similar position but instead opted to keep quiet and enjoy the show. Now it was Ash's turn so he made it snow like his girlfriend did and then created a giant block of ice then expertly tossed small lightning bolts at it chipping off piece by piece of it until he had a remarkable sculpture of Emma in full mermaid form then at that Marina couldn't keep quiet and said "Nice going Ash! I can really see how much you love Emma. It looks great." "Thanks Marina!" He said. so then it was Lewis's turn and he created a ball of lightning in one hand and a fireball in his other hand then combined them and tossed them at a boulder where it exploded and shattered the boulder and even had a few spots of the boulder melted then he threw a lightning bolt at another boulder then threw a gust of wind at the pieces of the second shattered boulder which sent them flying out into the ocean. After that he created a slicxing wing burst that he threw at a third boulder which got sliced diagonally and the top half slid off and onto the sand. Then when it was Jakes turn he said "Well since my powers are the same as Rikki's powers I won't be doing a display so now it's time to find out what kindsa powers our new friends have." "What? But we haven't figured out our new powers yet. We didn't even know we have super strength!" Marina complained. "Then now's as good a time as any to try to find out!" Rikki replied. "Yeah you Don't wanna find out what your powers are in the middle of class. You'd wind up being exposed so it's better to try finding out now." Jake said "Okay… I guess it is better we try now afterall." Marina relented. So first up was Marina and Cleo suggested that the easiest way to try finding out your powers is by using hand signs. That's how they found out their powers. So with everybody watching she went through the entire book of american sign language which she was quite fluent in. Not one sign from sign language caused her to find out her powers. "Maybe you're being too structured? My heat power is activated by clenching my fist and that isn't any kinda sign language. You should try going through the signs we used for our powers at the start." Rikki said so then she went through each hand sign and fount that She has Cleo's water powers, Bella's Jelly powers, and Emma's freezing powers. After that it was Jake's turn and he found he has Rikki's heat, fire, lightning, and earth powers. So then they all practiced their powers for the rest of the day.


End file.
